The projects
by Commander K
Summary: team rocket had projects named: Project Shadows, Project Sandstones, Project Mix what are this projects and why are they called that will the Pokédex Holders are about to figure out. Red and green are love rivals, so are Black and Temari are two, silver loves two this is a crossover of Naruto and Pokemon YAOI two!
1. Project shadows and project sandstones t

**Project Shadows Pokemon Team**

 **Lampent**

Level: 41

Gender: male

Type: ghost

 **Haunter**

Level: 64

Gender: male

Type: ghost

 **Gengar** :

Level: 65

Gender:male

Type: ghost

 **Gastly** :

Level:43

Gender:male

Type:ghost

 **Spiritomb** :

Level:59

Gender:male

Type:ghost

Giratina

Level:100

Gender: male/female

Type: ghost

Milotic

Level:39

Gender:female

Type: water

 **Project sandstones Pokemon team**

Kingdra

Type: dragon/water

Gender: male

Level: 67

Garchomp

Type: Dragon

Gender:male

Level:48

Hydreigon

Type: dragon

Gender: female

Level: 66

Tyrantrum

Type: dragon/rock

Gender: male

Level: 54

Noivern

Type: dragon

Gender:male

Level: 45

Sandslash

Type: ground

Gender: male

Level: 34


	2. Project shadows report

**Experiment 120 project 42: Shadows report:**

 **Project shadows = Shikamaru Nara**

 **Age:3**

 **Project Shadow is older than any other blood mix experiment. However, the body of project shadows rejected all DNA Until we tried dark and ghost types his was three when it accepted the DNA of a male Gengar. His genetic blood is 1/2 human, 1/4 banette, 2/3 Alakazam. 4/6 Gengar, and 1/3 Dusclops, 1/4 snorlax. Has a bit of a bloodthirsty. His favorite Pokemon is Gengar.**

 **Age:5**

 **Two days after his 5th birthday we discovered that he can manipulate shadows to Control others and kill we discovered this when we tried to test his blood he used the shadows to control some of the scientist and choked them with the shadows after that we had to put him to sleep. Sense he is half snorlax even though he doesn't have a huge appetite he sleeps a lot like a snorlax so he can have more energy. After the shadow accident we discovered that the shadows has a limit and it's few feet away.**

 **Age:6**

 **When he was 6 years old we decided to test him in fighting and paired him with 2nd blood mix experiment snorlax named Choji he is a failed attempt unlike project shadows. Choji's blood rejected all but snorlaxs blood but never showed nothing but snorlaxs hunger so he was named the first failed project. So project shadows was paired with project snorlax to test project shadows bloodthirsty so we can decide on whether to continue on or call him a failed experiment. At first project shadows didn't do anything but stare at him but then the shadows started to choke project snorlax. It turns out that project shadows was not staring at him but making the shadows move to project snorlax and killed him. Right then they decided that it's better to continue then to call him a failed attempt.**

 **Age:7**

 **When he was 7 years old we decided to put dark and ghost Pokemon in his habit. At first we where kind of scared to see him try to kill the Pokemon or the Pokemon try to hurt the experiment but it was the exact opposite of what we expect, he started to talk to the Pokemon mostly the three Haunters that's when we made a Discovery we just figured out that because project shadows is half Pokemon he can communicate with other Pokemon in their language and in his language right now he's communicating in their talking to one of the Haunters while laying on the 2nd one while having the third one playing with his hand**

 **Project Sandstones = Gaara Nara**

 **Age:7**

 **Age:6**

 **Two months after, we created another blood mix Experiment 169 project 67:project sandstone but when we moved him in a habit next to Project Shadows. Project Shadows started staring at the wall of his habit in the direction of project sandstones habit. A day after project shadows went missing and turned up in project sandstones habit but when we tried to move him back to his own habit, he started to attack us the Haunters helped we stopped trying and started to find out why is Project Shadows disobeying use we started to come to the conclusion that Project Shadows and Project Sandstones are mates but stopped when we started watching how Project Shadows acts around Project Sandstones but he wasn't acting like he found a mate but acted like they were brothers that's when we found out that Project Shadows thought that Project Sandstones was his brother not mate so he doesn't want to separate from Project Sandstones so he could protect him.**

 **Project Sandstones genetic blood is 1/2 human like his brother, 1/4 sandslash, 2/3 Nidoking, 4/6 Rhyhorn, 1/3 Donphan, 1/4 Hydreigon. Bloodthirsty a lot. Favorite Pokémon is Hydreigon.**


	3. Please read

**Hi I started this story because of a story named "** Project Maelstrom" yea after I read it I thought of this story and no I don't want or in any way copy that story sure in the beginning it is a little similar but the plot and stories are very different because in **Project Maelstrom the pairings are straight in my I plan to have** _ **YAOI**_ **and** Project Maelstrom seems to where you think it's VERY DIFFERENT...


End file.
